Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir: When Possibilities Arrive
by rileysimpson2000
Summary: The Parisian heroes have fought the hordes of Hawkmoths villainous victims, and over the time both have grown in trust and loyalty, now with exposure threatening them, both must band together to protect themselves and each other from the villainy of Hawkmoth.
1. Of Chosen

**Chapter 1 - Of the Chosen (Prologue)**

A blue sky presides over the Parisian citizens, clouds whispering in the distance, flowing across the sky by the barest circulation of air, the clouds lightly coloured the colour of purity, unburdened by the weight of oncoming rain. Roofline upon roofline penetrates the undulating mass of blue, red roof tiles forming a shingle pattern along the buildings, intersected by the chimneys, coloured orange and red, peppering the many buildings throughout the city. Pigeons flutter among the rooftops, settling upon lampposts, building girders, and roof fences, often in pairs acting as the cities own mascot team, all congregating around well-known sources of food. One pigeon, coloured brown with beady eyes and flakes of breadcrumbs in his feathers witnesses the hustle and bustle of Parisian life both avian and human in manner, observing the world from high up in his elevated position. From his vantage point, he can see a young girl of 14 years, with eyes of bluebell, dark hair, pink jeans and a white shirt running out of a bakery towards the zebra crossing, hurrying under the burden of her heavily laden box of croissants. Her onward rush halts as she collides with an elderly man dressed in a large sun hat and a flower shirt, his body collapsing onto the road with his cane clattering to the floor alongside him. The young girl looks abashed as she helps her elder regain his feet after his balance is restored, she hurries to pick up the spilled croissants and, in an attempt at an apology, she hands her elder an un-tarnished croissant. Accepting it gladly, the older man smiles in gratitude and expresses his thanks. With her mistake averted, she departs at a sprint. Before she escapes from reach, the older man strikes with a speed that betrayed his skill, his ploy succeeding as he deposits a small ornate jewelry box into her purse. His goal achieved, his form reverts to that of a wise yet decrypt man who watches after the young girl who disappears from view behind the closed doors of Paris's foremost school. From his vantage point, the silent observer notes what the rest of the world does not, he sees the light of pride and assertion in the man's features, for Master Fu, as he is known had just started the young woman on a path of greatness.

Under the breath of wind, the pigeon travels into the day, his travel taking him into the afternoon sun. Yet again, his vision alights upon the same man, decrepit in his features once more. With curiosity controlling the wings and mind of the simple bird he finds a perch on a nearby lamp, with his vision locked on the actions of the man. This time, the setting is the school where the young woman disappeared into earlier in the day, Once again, the man appears to stumble to the ground, his gnarled wooden cane clattering to the floor, his incident this time draws the attention of a young man of 14 years. This young man stands out against the world with his shock of unruly blond hair, green eyes, white jacket, blue jeans, sneakers and a black shirt with stripes of varying colours. In sudden amazement, the world seems to hush as everyone realizes that this young man is only the most famous model in Paris. The young man turns his eyes to the older man, and ignoring the cries for attention and the subsequent swooning, he attends to his senior, aiding his swift recovery. Once Fu is restored to his original stature, he extends his hand in gratitude to Adrien, appearing unfazed by the clamoring attention of the onlookers and the young man himself. Shortly thereafter, the young man has beckoned away, with a sense of grateful acceptance by his hulking bodyguard, a man appearing to be of more related to that of a gorilla to that of another human. He steps into the back seat of the limo, his figure no longer exemplifying a confident young man, now he expresses a more somber depressed character, one who requires the need for companionship. With all eyes focused on the young model, Master Fu once again exudes a terrifying burst of speed that enables him to deposit a jewelry box into Adrien's satchel before he retreated from reach. As Adrien closes the door he looks back to the older man, and smiles at him, then frowns as he notices that he is no longer using his cane, and the stoop that previously burdened him has disappeared. A look of suspicion crosses his face, and Master Fu noticing his reaction winks at him before the Limo screams away from the school. The man begins to turn away, his eyes following the shock of blonde hair as it screams away from him in a silver limo, then unbeknownst to anyone but the observing pigeon, he begins to converse with an unknown companion.

"Wyazz, time and again I have chosen miraculous holders, and I have never seen individuals with more capacity for kindness then the two young people I have chosen today" in barely an utterance.

A small flit of green appears by his ear and converses in hushed undertones, conversation intelligible to those around them.

"It is true, Master, and the two of them are intertwined more strongly than any other Miraculous Holders I have ever seen, I believe that they may be in fact be the ONES we have searched for" replied Wyazz, in an equally hushed tone.

With his task accomplished and his conversation completed, the old man saunters off into the Parisian with a renewed vigour, sparing only a casual stare at the silent observer from high above who flies away with shock.

After this day, many miraculous things occurred within the city of Paris, first the introduction of the heroine LadyBug and her partner in crime fighting Chat Noir along with their enemy Hawkmoth and his many underlings, the akumatized victims caused through their expression of negative emotion. With the actions of Hawkmoth, the combined might of the heroes have averted many a crisis, sometimes with the help of their occasional ally Rena Rouge. In a life fraught with danger, the two heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir often find solace in the lives of their alter egos, Marintte Dupain - Cheng and Adrien Agreste. A year has passed since the heroes first heroic act and now, the future awaits.

Hello all, I am but a humble writer and wish to make a FanFiction about the Miraculous Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I hereby declare that I do not own any of the characters used forthwith and am basing/using them from the previously mentioned Television show. Any feedback from my readers will be much appreciated. This chapter served as an introduction to those who do not know the backstory as well as an experiment for my writing. Thank you.


	2. Of Dreams

The night lights of Paris slowly dim to black, as eyelids slowly fall and cover emerald, all he can feel is sore bones, plenty of bruises and a heart rent by the torment that racked him whenever they parted. Her lithe body swinging into the distance, suspended only by a YO-YO in the afternoon sun, the body palette of a red background and black spots, with dark hair fast disappearing in the soft red radiance of the setting sun, leaving a red illumination to haunt him before it finally sinks under the horizon, leaving Paris in the cool darkness of night with the full moon and its sparkling stars. With the moon illuminating the sky in a soft blue glow, the figure skulks across the ridgeline of houses that had become so commonplace to him, his eyes darting across streets below before extending his silver pole to teeter over the edge and cross the gap separating the houses. Again, he resumes his travel, his slow walk turning into a jog and then a run as he bounds over the fences and chimneys that spot the houses of Paris. In the distance, the Eifel Tower stands tall and proud, a beacon for the city. With a quick glance from his vantage point, he jumps the remaining distance from a house roof over the street and the mansion yard into a large open window and quickly dives through the opening, landing on all fours in the tiled room and quickly straightening up with the elegance only a cat could muster. Now standing in the dark room, he utters into the darkness that surrounds him "Claws off", and with a bright flash of green the black leather suit that covers him quickly melts away like free-flowing water, flowing down his head to his boots, being replaced with his normal attire of a white over shirt, a black undershirt with its distinctive stripes of colour, his denim jeans and his orange jeans. With his de-transformation complete, a small creature with blinding emerald eyes bursts out of the small inconspicuous ring on his forefinger and quickly races around the young man and nestles on the shoulder of his over shirt. The sudden loss of light is replaced with the blinding fluorescent lights activated with the clap of Adrien's hands. With the room fully illuminated, the boy moves out into his spacious room observing the ramp, the second story to his room and the large windows, making sure that he is alone. With privacy assured for himself and his small companion, the boy walks over to his small bar fridge and extricates a small platter with a plastic covering and places it on his desk. On closer inspection, the container is made from a thick plastic held together by metal clasps as well as a length of cord, both of which the boy undoes in quick succession. He begins to open the lid and suddenly slaps his hand up to his nose with his right hand and slams the lid back down onto the flat bottom of the container with his left hand.

"You know Plagg . . ." states the boy in an offhanded way, though words still muffled by his hand, "your love of cheese is really disgusting, the smell really starts to permeate the room after a while".

"Well, you know Adrien, if you were a smart boy and stopped daydreaming for once about girls in red and black you might remember to make your very necessary precautions" replies the small black creature, Plagg, in a sarcastic manner, reinforced with his emphasized scowl and eye rolling.

The young boy Adrien nods his head in acknowledgement and grabs himself a large wooden peg which he clamps over his nose, he also grabs a small ornate cheese knife and proceeds back to his table and braves the stench of the Camembert Cheese container. He carves off a quarter of the cheese wheel, which is big as his palm and places it on a plate with a mini knife and fork. He returns the newly carved wheel into its protective casing and returns it to its frozen prison, and in afterthought, he grabs a bottle of water for himself. He deposits himself into his desk chair underneath his second-floor balcony and absently starts sketching akumas onto a sketch pad, waiting for Plagg to satiate his appetite. Absently, he takes a sip of his water, then dejectedly offers some to Plagg, who agrees. Adrien flips the bottle cap upside down and pours in a small amount of water which Plagg starts to lap up, his actions very similar to a cat, his tongue dipping in but not letting any other body part enter the water. Once his thirst is quenched, he lifts the cap up and puts it back onto the bottle, leaving Adrien to screw it back on. He finishes the last few crumbs of the stinky cheese and sits back with a contented sigh, his emerald eyes shrinking under his black eyelids.

"Thank you, Adrien, that was a very nice dinner, hit the spot I believe it did" he states, his only reward being a discontented sigh. "You know Adrien, some dessert would be quite nice" he added.

"Yeah, that's nice Plagg" Adrien sighs distractedly. One black eyelid opens to reveal a catlike emerald eye scanning Adrien's face, looking into his eyes and following their trajectory, his gaze alighting upon a portrait of Adrien as a younger boy standing beside woman with blonde hair, Hazel eyes and a bright smile. Plaggs second eye opens, and his contented façade slips away and replaced with concern.

"It's that time again, isn't it Adrien" he whispers.

"Yeah Plagg, it's that time, it was this day two years ago that she disappeared, and all I have of her in this house is a picture and a father that doesn't feel anything" he cries, tears starting to break free from his eyes and driving rivulets down his cheek. Plagg whips up into the air and hovers in front of Adrien, looking him squarely in the eyes, trying to discern any way to aid his mourning friend.

"You know Adrien, you may have lost your mother that year, but you also gained so much as well, you got me, you got Nino, Alya and M-Marinette" he lets out the last name in a stutter, choking on the word it brings back a secret hidden in his mind. Adrien does not notice the speech impairment and nods his head. Plagg continues "You have so many friends that you can seek solace in, and don't lose hope that your mother will return" he communicates in only a whisper. The tear shedding slows, the choking sobs subsiding as the pain evaporates in slow succession. "You know Adrien, some cheese would be nice for dessert" his joking comment evoking a soft laugh from Adrien, restoring a soft smile to his face. He then heads back to the fridge and without worrying about the smell he cuts of another piece and hands it to Plagg who accepts and expresses his surprised gratitude. With the pain subsided, sleep is the only thing on Adrien's mind, so he slowly trudges to his bed and lays down, accepting the warm embrace of sleep. But his sleep would be anything but peaceful.

Blackness takes over, slowly lights disappear behind his eyes and sleep takes him and he travels through the night in a speed only a sleeping person knows. Minor dreams flash through his mind, coming and going in brief flashes, all emanating a pure happiness and joy. Suddenly, the warmness of the joy and the bright colours are sucked away into a void and are replaced by a darkness that swallows up the bright daytime setting that Adrien found himself. The darkness covers him like a blanket, smothering him, constricting his breathing, then as soon as the constricting feeling appeared, it lifts, along with the darkness that surrounded him. The world that greets his eyes is Paris but it lacks the soul that it usually emanates, all lights have been destroyed and the sun is covered by great black clouds. The Parisian streets are in disarray with cars smashed into street lamps and house windows, and people meandering around, as if the life has been taken from them, their clothes devoid of colour, only a dark shade of grey, their eyes still and lacking their intensity. He recognises many of the people, they include his classmates and many of the people that populate the city. Apart from the main populace, he recognises one woman out of the many, her body tall and graceful, hair silken smooth as flowing water yet blonde as sunlight, her face smooth and kind, a small nose with wide emerald eyes. Adrien recognises her as his mother. Suddenly, the people crumble to grey dust before his eyes, some slowly and some quick as if a great darkness is burning them like paper. Within the crowd, Adrien hears a feminine scream and he races after the sound, attempting to find the woman he knows is his mother. He reaches his mother, but already her scream is silenced as she crumbles to ashes. The ashes of the fallen are scattered by the non-existent wind, circulating towards the Eifel Tower, a place often a figure of solidity and strength and purity now lacking its beauty and looking on the verge of collapse. Adrien runs towards the tower, watching with mortified eyes as the ashes climb closer and closer to the tip of the tower. As the ashes reach the top of the tower, they condense into the form of Hawkmoth, tall and resplendent in his purple suit with silver trimmings and mask, and ever by his side his cane of dark purple, tucked under his arm as the last of the ashes form the dark pits of his eyes, eyes that are normally silver have become dark as coal. Hawkmoth strikes his hands into the air, a cruel laugh tearing from his mouth, a sound echoing across the empty city. Adrien tears his head upwards into the sky, his soulful cry silencing the evil echo and reverberating within the city walls.

"Your negativity is your destruction, darkness will feed on darkness, and your light is all but destroyed" snarls Hawkmoth. With that his upward facing arms melt into shadows, the vile mass racing down his body until his body is replaced with the vile apparition of a monstrous akuma, with darkness emanating from the monster and reaching out to infect the world with its darkness. The monster jumps off its high perch and descends upon Adrien, the akuma swooping upon him and wrapping it in its wings, smothering him in its embrace.

As the wings wrap around him, Adrien can feel himself letting go of his control, slowly, ever increasingly as the rest of his body is engulfed in the evil mass. The dark mass reaches his head, slowly covers his face. Adrien feels the last vestige of control desert him as his vision is finally blinded by the monster, his own dark emotions being flamed with negativity, his own features changing in response to his own increasing evil. Suddenly, a small pinprick of light pierces the shadows that smother him, the light striking him in the eye. The light continues to widen the hole, allowing Adrien to reassert control over his body, his fight continuing in blindness as the light establishes dominance over the shadow. In ever increasing speed the shadow melts off of his body and shrivels until a small light begins to emanate from the creature itself. The last of the shadow is melted away and a white butterfly appears in its place, its light pure in comparison to the darkness. Adrien leans down and picks up the small butterfly, allowing it to right itself and fly away. As the light of the butterfly fades into the distance, life returns to the city with the jovial life of Paris reasserting itself. Noticing the presence of someone behind him, Adrien turns around and gives a start of surprise, for in front of him, there standing was a young woman of 16, dressed in pink jeans, white shirt and brown jacket, bluebell eyes and dark hair.

"Marinette, what are you doing here?" Exclaimed Adrien.

"Adrien, Hawkmoth was right, darkness will feed on darkness, negativity is your destruction, you will fall alone, only together does anyone stand a chance in this world" stated Marinette. With that, she holds out her hand and opens it to reveal a Ladybug, small and fragile, but strong in heart and mind.

Adrien rises to the loud beeping of his alarm clock, his head groggy and slow, still reeling from the unexpected rude awakening. He pushes his legs out of the covers and throws them over the side of the bed. He slowly staggers to the bathroom, leaning heavily on the walls as he climbs down the stairs. He opens the door to the bathroom and slowly makes his way over the sink, wherein he quickly rejuvenates himself with the splash of cool water. His mind more awake he looks at himself in the reflection of the mirror, noting the change in himself over the years, including the small scar that he acquired when fighting an akumatized victim. With a start he sees a ladybug on his shoulder. "PLAGG" Adrien shrieks.


End file.
